Lado Escuro
by CesarBorgia
Summary: Sem magia. Sem espers


Em 4 meses estaria casado. Kamijou Touma via isso como a oportunidade de surpreender seu pai e garantir de vez um posto de confiança ao seu lado na empresa Direita Kamijou.

Shoukuou Misaki era a filha do seu maior concorrente e nas poucas vezes em que se encontraram Kamijou não deixou de notar suas tentativas de se fazer notada. Isso o aborrecia, a jovem tinha a astucia de uma raposa. Mas também era a oportunidade de dominar todos os mercados do país, unindo-se a sua maior concorrente.

...

A reunião de negócios estava acontecendo em um bordel. Uma fina chuva batia nas janelas do lugar, mas não podia ser escutada com os ruídos do lugar. O cheiro impregnado de cigarros e sexo sentia como velhos conhecidos.

Touma já havia frequentado varias vezes quando mais novo com seus amigos Tsuchimikado e Aogami. Agora com os seus 19 anos encontrava-se em grande pressão para assumir os negócios, abandonando um pouco a vida de libertinagem. E um importante passo para isso estava nas mãos do homem sentado à sua frente.

Com os seus 50 e poucos anos, aparentava a vitalidade de um rapaz. Barba e cabelos grossos e espessos cobriam o rosto, escondendo parte do rosto nas sombras da sala noturna. Seus olhos tinham a esperteza e frieza de um homem de 110 anos. Também era a maior influencia da cidade e dono de grande parte dos negócios do meu futuro sogro.

-Como minha decisão de apoiar a união de nossas empresas, lhe ofereço meu mais precioso diamante desse lugar. Tenha um bom tempo, rapaz.

...

Touma acompanhou com o olhar enquanto o enorme homem se movia entre as massas acompanhado do seus dois capangas. Sua presença era intimidante e abria caminho entre as massas. Estava tão concentrado em desvendar a figura que tinha um império impenetrável e imbatível, que não notou a senhora caminhar em sua direção, até que ela tocou-lhe o ombro e acenou com a cabeça para seguir. Guiando até uma das salas vermelhas em um corredor mais afastado do palco, Touma tomou notas de sua aparência, em seus 40 e poucos anos, de pesada bolsas a baixo dos olhos e longos cabelos ondulados. Quando mais jovem devia ter sido uma jovem deslumbrante, mas a pesada maquiagem impedia de fazer um julgamento mais preciso. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra durante todo o caminho, Kamijou voltou sua atenção para o lugar. Depois de desviar das mesas dispostas no salão principal entraram em um corredor enorme com diversas portas enumeradas em ordem decrescente 36, 35, 34. Enquanto os números diminuíam o lugar ficava mais deserto. Ocasionalmente uma pessoa saia, ou baixos gemidos eram ouvidos. Envergonhado, como se tivesse apanhado vendo algo que não devia, Touma seguiu o resto do caminho de cabeça baixa.

...

As salas na verdade eram quartos, com banheira, uma enorme televisão e um frigobar, além de uma enorme cama de dossel de seda branca no centro do quarto. Sem muito o que fazer na sala vazia, Kamijou tirou seus sapatos e sentou na cama.

Cinco minutos se passaram, uma breve discussão foi ouvida atrás da porta, então a porta foi destrancada e aberta.

Touma se levantou e o que viu o congelou.

Uma menina, não mais que seus 16 anos, com um cabelos avelã na altura dos ombros e brilhantes olhos da mesma cor, bonita que não precisava de maquiagem. Parou na porta fechando atrás de si e encarou Kamijou, ela parecia de mau humor.

-Oo-olá. Touma cumprimentou mas foi ignorado com um suspiro e um pequeno blush da moça. Que desviou o olhar e começou a avançar em direção ao entorpecido rapaz. Desfez os botões da sua camisa deixando cair dos seu ombros para o chão e se ajoelho na frente de Touma desfazendo os botões e o ziper da sua calça. Suas mãos eram rápidas mostrando um experiência no assunto. Kamijou segurou suas mãos parando-a.

-ah, haha não precisa. Eu já estou pronto. Então puxou para cima com seus braços e mandou a em direção a cama.

Lá ficaram pelas próximas 3 horas. Depois mergulhando em um sono saciado, profundo e delicioso. Com seus corpos brilhando de suor.

...

O sol penetrava a pequena fresta na janela iluminando o quarto e acordando Kamijou. Que resmungou um pouco tentando se levantar, mas foi impedido pelo corpo agarrado ao seu. Olhando em sua direção ele viu a menina de cabelos de avelã.

Memórias da noite passada voaram em sua mente. Touma perdeu a conta das horas que passaram explorando o corpo um do outro. Se lembrava dos seus murmúrios cheio de preces enquanto ele estava dentro dela, quando atingia o clímax, enterrava as unhas nele, puxando-o mais para dentro de si, toda vez que ela engasgava quando seus lábios tocavam sua pele. Ela era linda, macia e quente.

Agora o rubor que a acompanhou a noite tinha dissolvido. Ela parecia tão delicado que uma palavra palavra errada iria quebrar ela, mas seus lábios ainda estavam vermelhos, e entre os batidas em seu peito, Touma encontrado o momento certo para beija-la. Seu toque parecia ter acordado ela.

Parando os murmúrios do sono e abrindo os olhos Mikoto levantou a cabeça, a franja flutuando na frente dos olhos semicerrados. Ela levantou a mão para escova-los de lado, enxugando os olhos enquanto ela o fez.

-Bom dia. Falou Touma com a voz rouca. Ela franziu a testa e piscou algumas vezes.

-B-Bom dia. Sua voz soava tão frágil como uma borboleta de papel.

Touma estava tão encantado com a criatura diante de si, que não notou o pânico que tomou conta de jovem, que encarava o relógio. Rolando para fora da cama em uma velocidade incrível. Reuniu suas roupas jogadas e disparou para fora do quarto, deixando Touma aturdido sem saber como a impedir.

 _Será que ela se arrependeu? O que você está falando Touma, ela é uma_ prostituta. Com movimentos deliberados lentos reuniu suas roupas e se vestiu.

Saindo do quarto parecia ter saído de um outro mundo nunca descoberto antes, um paraíso de uma floresta perdida e silenciosa. Aqui fora o mundo era ruidoso e abafado.

 _Fukoda_

...

Misaka olhava seu reflexo no espelho. Parecia o seu habitual, mas uma cicatriz na mandíbula direita perto do ouvido trouxe sua carranca de volta, a chuva fina também não ajudava a aliviar o peso no seu peito e insistia em bater na janela da sua memoria pro dia em que seu destino foi mudado drasticamente.

...

6 anos atrás

Uma pequena menina corria tentando acompanhar os passos de sua mãe e segurar o pequeno gato preto em seu braço.

Mamãe estava estranha de novo.

Desde que seu pai, Misaka Tabitake morreu a família que a jovem se lembrava parecia declinar. Incapaz de manter a vida de luxo, sua mão Misaka Misuzu, vendeu a casa e alugou um pequeno apartamento em um bairro estranho para morar com sua filha. Lá passou a conhecer um homem grande de cabelos escuros que parecia oferecer toda o conforto e calma que a pequena família tinha perdido.

Mas depois de alguns meses, sua mãe parou de visita-lo e então começaram as fases.

Ela parecia ansiosa e quase não saia mais de casa, passando a olhar a parede por horas ou tremer como uma velha senhora da sua escola, as vezes ficava a murmurar para si mesmo, ou então sumia por horas, até dias.

Agora, agarrava a mão de Misaka com uma força que fez torcer os nervos e as unhas furar a pele.

 _Talvez é todas as fases_ agora, pensou Misaka.

Um chuva fina e fria cobria toda a cidade já a dois dias e deixava o asfalto escorregadio, cheio de poças. Podendo ser vistas e evitadas apenas quando a luz do poste estava encima com a sua luz fraca, incapaz de clarear todo a rua escura e sem vida.

O telefone de Misuzu toca e com a outra mão, que não está segurando a menina, atende ao telefone com os seus dedos tremendo. Sussurros rápidos e nervosos são trocados e a trajetória da corrida é mudada em outra acentuada rua mal iluminada.

Apenas uma pequena biblioteca parece ter vida na rua.

-Mikoto-chan, preciso que me espere aqui. Não saia até que eu volte e não fale com ninguém.- Os olhos de Misuzu eram frenéticos e sem foco. Finalmente libera a mão da menina já vermelha, e parti em grande velocidade para um beco no final da rua.

Misaka acaricia a cabeça do gatinho que mia em retorno. Ele parecia sentir algo errado e estava nervoso. Pudim era o nome que tinha escolhido quando seu pai trouxe o filhote de presente no seu aniversário um mês antes da sua morte. Era seu primeiro animal e cuidava melhor do que todos os seus ursinhos de pelúcia, sendo recompensada pela companhia constante do animal.

Depois de vários minutos em frente a biblioteca, sendo alvo de olhares de alguns clientes que entravam e saiam do estabelecimento. Misaka deixa Pudim protegido da chuva em um canto da biblioteca, ele miava forte em protesto. Mikoto andou em direção ao beco que sua mãe havia a deixado.

Virando no beco mal iluminado, avista um homem parado montando guarda parecia nervoso e enviava constantes olhares para trás, sem outras opções Misaka tentou passar ignorando o homem.

Ele era alto e musculoso, tinha um cabelo vermelho ondulado e vestia uma jaqueta preta com calça escura.

-Pequena, isso não é hora para crianças estarem na rua.-Kurozuma Wataru havia crescido na parte escura da cidade, desde pequeno viu o mundo a sua volta como sendo feio e cruel. E uma vez tocado por esse lado escuro, era impossível voltar para a luz, sendo ele incapaz de escapar da escuridão que havia crescido.

Com duas crianças pequenas e uma mulher, seu pai revirava as noites em seu trabalho para garantir a sobrevivência de toda a família, mas isso ainda parecia não ser o suficiente e sempre parecia faltar o básico necessário. Então seu irmão mais velho saiu um dia irritado de casa depois de um discussão, voltando dias depois com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Havia conseguido um emprego, só tinha que vender drogas para o distribuidor mais poderoso da área. A decepção em casa foi enorme, sua mãe chorou por dias. Depois da sua promessa de nunca usar, seus pais acalmarão o suficiente para aceitar o que o dinheiro trazia. A mudança veio pouco a pouco e ninguém podia negar, começando com mais alimentos saudáveis além da sopa rasa servida diariamente, depois mais moveis foram trazidos que permitiram sua mãe ajudar na renda da casa, lavando mais roupas para outros. Isso atraiu a atenção de Kurozuma, e ele viu uma chance de sair do sufoco da escuridão de uma vez. Com suas habilidade de luta adquiridas com a experiências em brigas na rua e ajuda do seu irmão, logo conseguiu um posto como guarda costa do homem mais influente da área.

Vendo a menina que parecia ter 10 anos, vestido apenas uma grande camisa presa em uma pequena saia e sandálias, apertou seu coração. Apesar da pouca vestimenta, não parecia tremer sobre a chuva de relevo. Dando um pequeno sorriso, abaixou-se na altura da menina.

Sem ter como passar sem sua permissão, Misaka parou e pesou suas opções, sua mãe lhe disse para não falar com estranhos, mas esse cara tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios. Talvez ele permitisse passar quando ela contar porque precisa ir.

-Minha mãe ainda não voltou. Ela não estava se sentindo bem, ela pode estar precisando de mim.

O sorriso do homem de cabelos vermelhos sumiu, com olhos arregalados, todo o sangue do seu rosto parecia ter sumido. Com as mãos um pouco tremulas, apoiou nos ombros da menina fazendo a olhar para ele. Kurozuma sabia que os caras que guardava não tinham intenção de deixar a mãe dessa menina viva, ela já lhe deviam muito dinheiro e não tinha mais como manter seu vicio.

-Escuta pequena, ela não pode voltar agora. Você tem que ir esperar ela em casa, ta bom? Vai e não volte aqui.

A menina não parecia entender a necessidade frenéticas nas palavras de Kurozuma, franzindo a sobrancelha.

Passos foram ouvidos e as sombras do beco cresceram quando 3 homens surgiram dela, com predatórios sorrisos no rosto.

-Hoo o que você achou Wataru-kun? É isso um cachorrinho perdido?

Naquele momento Kurozuma amaldiçoou toda a escuridão dessa cidade.

-Apenas uma criança perdida. Sua casa é por perto, deixe-me leva-la para casa. Kurozuma pediu ao grande homem no meio, que já não estava mais sorrindo, apenas olhava em silencio com seus olhos frios a menina na sua frente. Ignorando a pergunta de Kurozuma, aproximou-se com passos curtos, deixando os outros dois para trás, desviando um pouco da posição defensiva de o rapaz tinha tomado na frente da menina.

Segurando fortemente a mandíbula da menina, puxou uma faca escondida e pressionou no rosto perto da orelha.

-Esses olhos. Você é filha daquela prostituta?. Seu hálito quente bateu em seu rosto e a faca desceu pela sua mandíbula, fazendo um fio de sangue descer pelo seu rosto e cair em suas roupas.

A falta de resposta pareceu irrita-lo, forçando ainda mais seu aperto desconfortável.

Todos os músculos de Misaka estavam tensos, preparados para uma fuga desesperada. Seu instinto gritava para correr, mas a faca ameaçava qualquer movimento seu seria punido.

Então ele a soltou.

-Leve-a para Kiyama. Empurrando a menina na direção de Kurozuma, que a segurou impedindo sua queda no chão.

Kurozuma não sabia se estava aliviado que a vida da pequena foi poupada ou apreensivo com a decisão de a enviar para a matrona sem expressão. Ele só podia assistir quando as três sombras sumiam em seus carros caros e segurar a mão da menina, fazendo uma promessa silenciosa de protege-la o melhor que pudesse.

...

Agora

Misaka se perguntava porque ela não notou os sinais antes de ser tarde demais.

Agora via o reflexo da angustia da sua mãe em seus próprios olhos. Ela não tinha nenhum vicio, mas a vida em que se encontrava era uma constante luta de sobrevivência. Queria fugir para nunca mais ser encontrada. Queria destruir tudo o que aquele homem tinha, ver todo o seu império cair quando prédios e mais prédios de toda uma vida construidos sobre chantagem e assassinatos, queimarem.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com uma batida na porta, antes de Kurozuma fazer sua entrada e deitar em sua cama.

-Precisam de você no quarto 8 pequena. Seus olhos vagavam pela garota semi nua na sua frente. Os anos foram generosos e a garotinha tinha crescido uma jovem atraente, exceto na área dos peitos. Suas calças cresceu apertado. Tentando disfarçar o crescente volume, sentou-se fingindo interesse em um porta-retrato dos dois juntos na escrivaninha. Ela já havia declarado ama-lo com todo o coração, mas Kurozuma entendia que essa paixão só vinha devido a proteção e carinho que ele lhe dava e então se recusava a abusar de seus sentimentos confusos.

Virando com energias renovadas. Misaka se lançou no colo de Wataru, rodeando seu torço com seus braços e as pernas abertas em torno da cintura enquanto cheirava seu cabelo. Canela e cigarros.

Era uma estranha combinação, mas que sempre a acalmava.

-Kuro-chan! Você não disse que tinha voltado. Puxando o rosto de volta para ver seu rosto com o sempre sorriso gentil que ele tinha só para ela. Ela amava aquele sorriso.

-Sim, estava muito cansado ontem. Só cheguei e apaguei na cama. Inclinou a cabeça em direção a pequena mão que acariciava seu cabelo ondulado. Seu novo posto exigia a manter um olho nos pontos de drogas, recebendo o dinheiro dos pequenos traficantes de diversos pontos das cidade sobre o domínio do seu chefe, isso dava pouco tempo para ficar parado em um só lugar.

Fazia pouco tempo que sua função tinha mudado e ele tinha a sensação que era para afasta-lo de Misaka. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, ficar perto dela estava se tornando mais difícil e não quis dizer a ela que tinha voltado ontem a noite para evitar dela se enfiar na sua cama e abraça-lo toda a noite como um ursinho gigante de pelúcia. -Vamos?. Puxando para fora do seu colo, voltou para esperar na porta do quarto. Dando a indicação para ela se apressar.

Vestindo uma saia justa e uma camiseta justa saíram juntos.

...

Enquanto passavam pelo salão principal em direção ao corredor dos quartos Misaka não pode deixar de notar o arrepio que correu na sua espinha sempre que ele estava por perto. Apressando o passo deixando Kurozuma tendo de correr para alcançar.

Parando apenas na porta do quarto 8 para recuperar o fôlego.

-Você está bem, pequena?. Kuro-chan tocou meu ombros, fazendo círculos nas minhas costas.

-Não me toque!. Não tinha intenção de soar tão rude, mas os batimentos nervosos no meu peito se recusavam a abrandar. Soltando uma longa respiração, ignorei suas palavras e entrei no quarto. Me recusando a lançar um ultimo olhar em sua direção.

Parecia igual a ultima vez em que entrei. Suas longas cortinas estavam abertas permitindo o vento frio da noite chuvosa entrar e clarear meus pensamento. Sentado na cama estava um punk de cabelos espetados, vestindo um terno risca giz italiano de aparência caro. Não parecia com ele em tudo.

Levantando depois da minha entrada, passou as mãos no cabelo espetado em um reflexão tardia da sua aparência. Tirando o cabelo do rosto não pude deixar de notar que seus olhos eram de um profundo azul escuro.

-Oo-olá. Disse em um tom nervoso.

Soltando outro grande suspiro, envergonhada da longa olhada para o cliente, imaginando a reação negativa que muitos tinham dessa ousadia. Apresei em desfazer os botões da minha camisa enquanto se aproximava do rapaz. Ajoelhando em sua frente afrouxei o cinto e desfazendo o botão e o zíper. Quando pronto para abaixar suas calças fui impedida pelas sua mão que prenderam as minha em uma perto firme, mas gentil.

-ah, haha não precisa. Eu já estou pronto. Sem entender muito o que ele queria dizer com isso fiquei parada até que seu braços me puxaram em posição levantada, dando a volta na minha cintura e me enviou em direção a cama. Sua mandíbula parecia apertada, mas seus olhos mostrava apenas determinação. Então deixei ele guiar pelo resto da noite.

...

Um movimento captou minha atenção que flutuava na neblina do sono. Era apenas um rápido toque nos lábios, quente e macio. Curiosa com a sensação, forcei meu olhos abertos apesar da queimação que a luz do sol trouxe. Abraçada como normalmente fazia com Kuro-chan estava o rapaz de cabelos espetados, sorrindo tolamente.

-Bom dia.

-B-Bom dia. Pude sentir meu sangue correr para a cabeça.

Desviando meu olhar para sala. Notei que a luz do sol estava alta e isso só podia significar que já era tarde. O relógio que ficava em um canto da sala, meramente como enfeite tic-tackeava constantemente.

8:20.

Eu tinha apenas 10 minutos para arrumar e ir para a escola.

E hoje era o exame de seleção.

 _merda._

Song: The Devil Within-Digital Daggers

Influencia: Death Daintily By: TPKTheStoicTPK

Assistam meus vídeos no youtube: watch?v=ETw9Uds3WCk

Tks Ja Ne


End file.
